memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Passenger (episode)
An alien criminal, attempting to prolong his life, hides his consciousness inside the mind of a station crew member. Summary Teaser After answering a distress call from an alien ship, Major Kira and Doctor Bashir arrive in the runabout USS Rio Grande. They beam over to the ship, in time to rescue a Kobliad called Ty Kajada, but not soon enough for the Doctor to save her prisoner (Rao Vantika). Act 1 Back on Deep Space 9, Ty Kajada is recovering in infirmary, but remains strangly concerned about her prisoner's condition. Doctor Bashir assures her that Rao died, and has been in stasis ever since they returned to the station. Meanwhile, in Ops, the crew are expecting a cargo ship carrying deuridium to arrive shortly. Newly appointed Starfleet Security officer Lieutenant Primmin irritates Odo by trying to take over Security of the station. Act 2 In Quark's, Quark is collecting up his "tips" (dropped money) from the floor, when he is attacked from behind by an unknown person. He tells Quark that he is here to receive the cargo ship's inventory. This person is known to Quark, and apparently Quark had already arranged a number of co-conspirators to help with the crime. Act 3 Ty Kajada reveals that she's been chasing Rao for over 20 years, and it wouldn't be the first time he had faked his own death. With this information, security is stepped up, and scans of the ship are conducted. Jadzia Dax discovers that someone had recently tried to break into the cargo hold of Ty's ship. She also discovered that the criminal could've been looking for a memory stick holding information about the human brain. Act 4 After discovering that, just before Rao died, he could've transferred his consciousness to another person, Odo immediately suspects that Ty could be the new host. He locks her out of the investigation, much to her protest. Lieutenant Premmin does some extensive searching, and finds a sabotage device connected to the waste extraction facility, that would be able to disable the station for about an hour. This investigation impressed Odo. Act 5 As the cargo ship comes through the wormhole, a runabout leaves the station, unscheduled, to escort it to the station. In Ops, the crew discover that Doctor Bashir is missing, and that it was his access codes that enabled the launch of the runabout. On the cargo ship, Rao (as Bashir), takes command, after having most of the original crew killed. Just as they're about to escape, they're caught in a tractor beam. Rao is frustrated, because he thought he'd knocked their power out for about an hour. He talks to Commander Sisko, and demands that the tractor beam be released, otherwise he'd take the ship to warp, destroying the ship, and dumping deuridium across the entire sector. Jadzia comes up with a way of sending a type of pulse along the tractor beam, at the same frequency as the ship's shields, to neutralise Rao's hold over Julian's consciousness. It is sucessful, for long enough for Julian to lower the ship's shields, and let him be beamed to Ops. In Jadzia's lab, she transports out of Julian's brain any Kobliad brainwave cells, and transfers them to a small containment field, where they were subsequently obliterated when Ty destroyed it with a weapon. Julian recovers, with no recollection of the incident. Memorable Quotes "Make... me... live!" : - Rao Vantika "What kind of fool are you?!" "My own special variety." : - Ty Kajada and Odo "I've been asking myself, why would anyone induct a bioelectric charge into a glial cell?" "A question I have always wondered about." : - Dax and Sisko Background Information Chief O'Brien did not appear in this episode. Julie Caitlin Brown later plays Vekor in the TNG two parter "Gambit, Part I" & "Part II". Links and References Guest Stars *Caitlin Brown as Ty Kajada *James Lashly as George Primmin *Christopher Collins as Durg *James Harper as Rao Vantika References katra; Norkova; Reyab; Rigel VII; SIF; Vulcans; morgue. *47 references External links Passenger, The de:Der Parasit es:The Passenger nl:The Passenger